KeySTAR
by BeefyLeChunk
Summary: What do you expect from asian high schoolers? If you thought about the typical 'ASIAN' students, you were wrong. These people will jump on stage and rock the soul out of you. -AU-
1. Prologue: Roxas

**NEW STORY AHEAD. CONTINUE? [yes] [no]**

**A/N: news story! RokuNami keeps getting into my mind, but I can't help it. Read on, my lovely Chunkies!**

**KeySTAR**

**chapter 1: Prologue**

**~Roxas~**

* * *

_August 5th, 2011 | 5:23 PM_

_I can't believe I need to move again. Why can't I just stay at ONE home? Do I need to move every three years? Mom and Dad just would move anywhere they want to without my permission, and Larxene would just go with it. I warned them about what will be happening here. Sitting in this car, I wonder how terrible my new house would look like. I better go now. Cloud hates it when I write in this Journal. UGH!_

* * *

"Stop with the diary, Roxas. You're a grown man," Dad said from the driver's seat.

"It's not a diary!" I yelled, rubbing the cover page of the book. "It's a _journal_."

"What-evs." My sister snatched the journal out of my hand.

"Hey!" I cried. "Give it back, Larxene!" She flipped open the cover page as I tried to unbuckle the seatbelt.

"Don't you dare unbuckle, Roxas. Don't you dare." Mom reminded from the passenger seat.

"Yeah, _Roxie_, don't you dare!" Larxene taunted.

"Give. It. Back" I warned.

"What would you do about it?"

"I'm warning you."

"Huh? _Huh?_ What could you do about it?" She smirked, getting my death glare as a reply. I gathered enough anger from the inside I was about to explode.

"DAD! LARXY ATE YOUR COOKIES LAST NIGHT!"

"You ate my cookies last night?" My dad asked as patiently as he could.

"I ate your cookies last night." Mom answered.

"Tifa ate my cookies last night?" He asked again.

"No! Roxas ate your cookies last night!" Larxene smirked.

"I did not eat Dad's cookies last night!" I said.

"_Dad_ ate his own cookies last night!" Mom said, trying to stop the conversation.

"Larxene ate my what cookies last night?" Dad asked me. Mom apparently failed. She opened the jar of cookies in one of her traveling bags To find it almost empty.

"Cloud, someone ate the cookies last night!?" She screamed.

"Larxene ate your _chocolate chip _cookies last night!" I snapped.

"I did _not_ eat your chocolate chip cookies last night!" My blonde haired sister defended.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Now we were literally screaming at each other's faces. The car was in chaos.

"_SHUT UP AND GIVE HIM THE DIARY, LARXENE_!" Mom shouted as we covered our ears.

"_OKAY, MOM. WHAT-EVS!_" Larxene answered, throwing my light blue journal directly at my head, but I still smiled triumphantly. Wow, like mother, like daughter. "Oh, and I also ate it."

"UGH!" We all shouted in unison.

* * *

We all looked up to the house that we were moving to. 'This is it,' I thought. It was a huge beige colored house. It looked cozy though. We all took a step into the house. As he walked through the front door, the first thing I saw was a living room, a room with a long couch, two love-seats, and a lazy boy. There was a door leading into the kitchen. Next to the door were the stairs that led to the second floor, and next to the stairs was a door leading to the basement. We walked up the stairs and went to choose our own rooms.

Mom and Dad chose the master bedroom, the first room on the left side of the hallway. Larxene chose the small bedroom on the right side. I had the rights to get a bigger room, because I got top score on my Maths test last year (woot woot!). As I step into my new bedroom, I felt a strong feeling of nice warm air. It was nice and homey, not terrible like how I expected. I have underestimated my parents.

There was a huge beige closet next to a kingsize bed, and there were bedside tables on both sides of the bed. Across from the bed was a huge flatscreen TV. there were windows on two sides of the room, and on the left side was a door leading to a bathroom. My very own bathroom!

I put my bags next to the bed. As I jumped on my nice jumpy bed, I layed down and looked at the white ceiling. This was better than expected. I sat up and pulled out my Macbook Air from my backpack. Time to check Facebook!

* * *

**Roxas Park: Just moved into my new house. Was better than expected!**

**a few seconds ago**

**Hayner Scott, Olette Richardson, and 2 others like this.**

* * *

I opened up my journal to a second page and started to write.

_August 5th, 2011 | 6:19 PM_

_I know I just wrote wrote an hour ago, but yeah. This house is INCREDIBLE! I wasn't expecting this, I got my own room, my own kingsize bed, my own 60" flatscreen TV, and even my own bathroom! My friends will be jelly belly, I'm sure of it. Well, I better go now before Larxene barges in and steals my journal again._

* * *

"Roxas, dinner's ready!"

"Okay, Mom, be there in a second!" I closed up my laptop and journal and set it onto my bedside table. Dinner was okay for a first day. We had chicken and gravy, Dad and Larxene's favorite. I was silence the whole time; I wasn't one for talking. Larxene was talkative as usual, sharing her story about many things: The automatic sliding door of her room, the clapping lights, the hot tap in the bathroom, et cetera, et cetera.

"Roxas," my mom suddenly said, which was strange since nobody usually seem to notice me at the dinner table.

"Yeah?"

"You excited for your first day of high school tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow...?" I thought, which I just realized I actually said it. Leave it to mom for the surprises.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

"Y-Yeah! M-My first day of h-high school!" I said, trying my best to stay focused. When we finished with everything, we went to the living room and watched some korean dramas. It was Mom's night; Mom always watch korean dramas while Dad always watch Japanese horror movies. I sat up with a yawn and walked to the stairs. "Good night guys."

"Ahh, ya tired already?" My mom asked. She obviously wanted to finish the episode of the drama.

"Yeah, goodnight."

"Jalja, Roxas." They all said in unison **(A/****N: Roxas is half Korean and Japanese, so there may be some Japanese/Korean words in the fic)**I walked up to my room and slipped under my covers. Thinking about high school kept me up late. I wonder who my new friends be, or I won't have any at all. Who knows?

* * *

"Have a nice day!" Mom cheered as we jumped out of the car.

"Ahnyeong!" I replied, waving, walking through the doorway of the school. We entered the elegant white hallways with rich people everywhere. I looked over to my left, expecting to see Larxene. Oh, she's not even there. I looked over to my right. Where could she be? Was it possible that—

"Oi! Watch where you're going, freshman!" A harsh voice chimed into my ears after bumping into him. The guy was a bit taller than me. He has green eyes, teardrop tattoos under each eye, and red shining hair that spikes to every direction possible.

"Ahh, sorry," I said humbly, bending down to collect my books that were scattered all over the place. A girl with black raven hair, possibly this porcupine's girlfriend, sat across from me and started to help me with my books.

I looked up at her, straight into her bluer-than-blue eyes, and For a moment, our eyes meet. "Don't mind him, he's not in a great mood today." I chuckled and continued with my work. "I'm Xion, got it memorized— Ahh, you little porcupine!" She stood up and hit lightly on his shirt, and looked at me again. "I've stayed with him alot, I got his signature "quote" planted into my mind."

"Oh, I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you!" I looked at Xion, then at the redhead. "And you're...?"

"Axel. Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Oh, now I understand what she meant. He smiled. The bell rang, which marked the time we need to get going to class.

"Oh Axel, nice to meet you too. I better get going. Ahnyeong," I walked passed them, but tripped again. My head was aching so hard. I heard familiar chuckles and giggles, which I assume was Axel's and Xion's, and I sat up.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" A girl's voice was heard. I looked at her and stared. The platinum blonde hair was shining with the bright white halls of the school, and her cerulean eyes looked back at my blue eyes. I grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Naminé, we need to get going to class." A guy said, and he walked to class.

_Wait, did he just say _Naminé_?_

"I better get going. Bye, _Roxas!_"

* * *

**A/N: My goal is to make this story better than BV. Trust me, guys, I _will _****continue with BV, but I would have to set it aside for a moment.  
****The word "KeySTAR" is a play on the words keytar (the instrument) and star. It also has something to do with "key," alluding to the keyblade (although this fic is an AU, the keyblade will have some more significance later on in the story.)  
Well, that's it for now. R&R, my lovely Chunkies!**


	2. Familiar, yet Unfamiliar

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "KINGDOM HEARTS" OR ANY SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER. ALL CREDITS GO TO SQUARE ENIX, DISNEY, AND THE... ERR... THE PEOPLE WHO OWN THE SONGS. I OWN HARUKI HARA THOUGH.**

**NEW CHAPTER AHEAD. CONTINUE? [yes] [no]**

**KeySTAR**

**...chapter 2: Familiar, Yet Unfamiliar...**

**~Namine~**

* * *

_"Fly me to the moon  
And let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like on  
Jupiter and Mars"_

My bestfriend was sitting on my bed, playing on my peach guitar.

_"In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, darling, kiss me"_

I walked into my white bedroom and placed two cups of hot chocolate on my coffee table. I sat beide him and started to sing along with him.

_"Fill my heart with song, and  
Let me play among the stars  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you~"_

We finished the song and burst out laughing. Demyx smiled at me and sipped on the hot chocolate I just made. He came over to discuss about our band, KeySTAR.

"That was like the best duet ever!" He laughed.

"That wasn't a duet~" I hitted lightly at his shoulder. "Well, kind of."

"It was! Oh, Nami," he asked, patting my shoulder lightly. "Did you know that there's a new neighbor next door?"

"Wait, what?" I asked, comfused. "There's a new neighbor?"

"Yeah. By the way, are you going to audition this year?"

"Yeah, I think so. If we both got through, how many more members do we need?"

He smiled and looked out of the window.

"Three."

...

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I just bumped into a guy that has spiky blond hair that spikes crazily. He looked up and smiled, charming me even deeper. I reached for his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Namine, we need to get going to class," Demyx demanded in his charismatic tone. I nodded and looked back at my what-seems-like a genderbend version of myself. I looked straight into the guy's familiar eyes, and I gasped out loud.

"Roxas, c'mon, the bell already rang." A redhead said, nudging on the blond's arms.

_Wait, did he just say _Roxas_?_

"Hey, Roxas!" The porcupine head said again. We stood up straightly and smiled.

"Well, I better get going. See ya later!" I waved and turned, but stopped once the crowd of familiar yet unfamiliar faces were gone.

I started to walk again, but my legs trembled. I looked at my knee, which had blood dripping from a scratch. I must've scraped them when I fell. I looked to the left, looked to the right, and it seems that everyone is gone. I now had the permission to scream. I cried, touching my scratch that ruined my perfect knee, until I realized I was late for class. Oh my god, my knee, my vocal cords, my perfect attendance grade this year, on the first day!

As I searched through the hallways, I realized I was walking in circles. Great, I was lost. The bell rang again, marking the end of the first period. I walked up to another cluster of lockers, trying to find my own locker. _820, 821, Here it is!_ I found my locker now, it's fortunate. My locker number was easy to remember, since I was born on the 22nd of August, 8:22 AM. I have, like, the weirdest birthdate ever.

There was a light smack on my shoulders, and I turned around to see my bestfriend smiling. "Got lost, huh?"

"Demyx," I sighed with relief. I was not the one for surprises. I hate surprises. "How's art, my most favorite subject ever?"

"Oh, art, you're most favorite subject ever, was so great I fell asleep before my head even hit the desk, and woke up hearing the teacher screaming at me and giving me the detention slip of death." I laughed at his reply. He was always the hyper one, but he also has his charming side.

After our third period, it was time for lunch, and we headed for the central plaza in the middle of our school campus. Twilight Town High School was a huge school for rich and elegant people like us.

"Nami, have you seen Xion anywhere?" Demyx asked. I wasn't really a good friend of Xion, and vice versa. We fought in sixth grade over a useless white crayon.

"No..."

"Nami, she's sitting right there! Let's go!"

"Wait, let go of me!" I screamed. "Let go of— ahh!" Demyx pulled me over to the trees and pushed me down on my butt and sat me next to a blond. He jumped a bit but settled down.

"Hi." A girl with black hair, obviously Xion, asked.

"Kairi?" The blond asked.

"No," I pointed to my chest. "Naminé."

"Roxas." He pointed to his chest.

"Roxas?" I asked. Roxas pulled a silver necklace with a silver star out of his sweater and smiled. I pulled out mine too. I chuckled. "Roxas!"

Oh my god. Roxas was my bestfriend in Japan, and we always hung out together with our other friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette. After I left Japan for Korea four years ago, I have never met him again since. Before he left, he even got me a necklace, the same an identical necklace that he also got. Those necklaces are the same ones we were holding. He said it was to remind him about me and to remind me about him._  
_

"Naminé!"

"Guys, cut it out!" The red haired guy barged in and said. "What are we playing, Tarzan and Jane?" We all laughed.

"So... what's going on here?" The ravenette said, looking confused. The redhead, I assumed his name was Axel, poked the girl's tummy and she reacted with a yelp.

"Roxas here seems to found a new old friend." He said, amused.

"Since when did you move here?" I asked.

"Yesterday...?"

"I didn't know that!" I cried, as he wrapped an arm around me and shoved his other knuckle into my head. I didn't mind the wrestlings, we do this all the time back in Japan.

We talked all day since he has the same schedule, and we re-introduced ourselves really fast. At the end of the day, we finally walked out of the enormous doorway of the school together, the five of us: Roxas, Axel, Xion, me, and Demyx.

"Where do you stay?" We asked each other at the same time.

"Here," We said again, pointing to our own houses. I pointed at a big light brown house, my house, and next to it was a big beige house, which Roxas was pointing at. We both gasped at the same time, AGAIN.

"Oh, so you were the one Demyx was talking about." I half-exclaimed.

"Demyx?" Roxas questioned. "What was he talking about?"

"About the new boy next door. Well, see you later!"

...

I looked out the front window, and the sun was setting beautiful red. I rested my chin onto my palms, sighing, and thinking about many things. Random stuff was flying into my mind. Singing, band, art, sunset, Japan, Roxas. _Roxas_. I looked out my left window and saw a guy sitting on a computer desk, also resting his chin onto his palms. A buzz was heard from my MacBook Pro, and I flipped it open.

...

**Facebook**

**_Naminé Har_a **_998 friends  
_2 new friend requests:

**Axel Winchester **2 mutual friends  
**Roxas Park **53 mutual friends

...

I accepted my new friend requests. I took out my sketchbook and scribbled some words onto a page. I capped my marker and ripped out the page.

...

**Naminé: Can I come over?  
****Roxas: No, you can't, my sister was bitten by a flying mint bunny so we're in the hospital right now.  
****Naminé: What..?  
****Roxas: Of course you can!  
****Naminé: 'Kay, see you in a sec!**

...

I set my laptop aside and put the piece of paper into my pocket.

"Mom, I'm going to a friend's house!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs.

"Yuna! Naminé's going to see a friend!" A boy's voice rang throughout the house. Out of the door came Haruki, my brother, followed by mom and dad.

"Naminé!" dad said with his arms crossed. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy..." I said sheepishly.

"You have no permission to go—"

"Tidus! Let your daughter go!" My mom shouted. "She's in high school!"

"Name...?"

"R—"

"You have no permission to go."

Mom, Dad, and Haruki started to get into a huge arguement, and the best think i could do right then was to walk out of the front door secretly as quickly as possible, before they get me onto the fight too. I feel bad I caused so much trouble.

I knocked on the front door of my old friend's house, but there was no reply. I waited awhile before knocking, but when my hand reached the door, it opened and I fell head first to the floor of the house. At the door was a black haired woman with big breasts and long legs. Then from the stairs came a man with spiky blond hair that looked almost like a friend of mine.

"Oh my, are you okay?" The woman said with a worried smile.

"Tifa, who's at the door?" he walked over to us, and both of them gasped.

"Naminé, you alright?" Tifa, the woman, asked and picked me up for a hug. "I've missed you!"

"Ermmm..." I said meekly, confused. "Ahh! Tifa, Cloud! I've missed you too!" I hugged Tifa and Cloud back after I realized they were Roxas's parents. We were always hanging out at Roxas's backyard in Japan, having picnic and stuff. Man, I really miss those days.

The parents stepped aside and let me in, sitting on the couch. Tifa eventually came out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee and a cup of hot chocolate. We spent our time siping our hot drinks and talking about stuff until I realized what I came here for.

"_Oh my god!_" I stood up, spilling some of my hot chocolate. "Oh, my god!"

"What happened?" Tifa asked, standing up and also spilling some of her hot coffee.

"I forgot to see Roxas..." I muttered, and ran up the stairs.

I walked through the corridor, trying to find Roxas's bedroom. I stopped halfway before walking a step or two backwards to take a glance into an open door. A blonde was sitting on her bed, her iPhone to her ears.

"...I was eating my burger then the milk spilled onto my school uniform and then..." She looked up and gasped. "...be right back, Axel." The blonde walked up and put her hands on my shoulders. She looked furious.

"Err... I'm sorry I interrupted your convo... I should go.." The blonde's frown twitched and turned upside down. She was smiling at me and gave me a hug.

"Nami! I've missed you!"

"Larxene!" I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

"Ahh sorry," She said teasingly. "Roxas's in his room over thar," she said, grabbing potato chips and sticking them into her mouth, "and dwo it shafely!"

I smacked her lightly on the shoulder, "Larxene! We're just 15!"

"Joking."

I walked off and turned the corner, only to see a dead end. I turned back and heard music.

_Dog goes woof,  
Cat goes meow..._

I walked over to the room the sound was coming from. I knocked, wondering if it was Roxas's room, but there was no answer.

_Ducks say quack,  
__and fish go blub,  
__and the seal goes ow, ow, ow..._

I knocked again, but again, no reply. Is this room locked? I turned the knob and it wasn't. Can I barge in?

_But there's one sound  
__that no one knows..._

I took the answer as a yes and barged in. I walked into the room and gasped.

_What does the fox say?_

Roxas was in his boxers— and boxers _only— _dancing to the song and doesn't seem to notice me yet. He danced like how the guy in the macBook screen was, and that was the silliest thing I have ever seen.

_Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
What the fox say?_

I finally remembered the song, and joined in with Roxas. He _still_ doesn't seem to notice me just yet.

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_  
_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_  
_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_  
_What the fox say?_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_  
_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_  
_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_  
_What the fox say?_

My blond haired companion turned around and looked at me, gasping. He covered up his boxers as he ran into his bathroom.

"Namine! Didn't see you there!" he poked his head outta the doorway. "How long have you been here?"

"An hour ago, but then Tifa and Cloud gave held me up, so... yeah." Roxas covered himself up with a towel and walked into his walk-in closet. He came out with long pants and a sweater, and turned on some relaxing music. We sat down on his kingsize bed.

"So... they held you up with what?"

"Hot chocolate." I sighed. we made no sound, and the only sound in the room was the soft relaxing music playing from the white MacBook Pro. However, the blond broke the awkward silence.

"Do you still sing?" He smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"What kind of question is that?" I shot. _Do you still sing? _

"I do, I'm going to the audition tomorrow. Do you?"

"Yeah, I do sing. But hey, the audition? I'll pass."

"You should go!"

"Your voice is beautiful~"

Wait what? He didn't even hear me sing yet. To hell I'm gonna sing for him now, I mean...

"Can you sing for me?" He requested.

See?

"Err..." I stammered, trying to decide whether to sing for him or not. After about two minutes, an incredible idea shot right through my smart mind. "Only if you promise me you'll go to audition with me."_  
_

The blond sighed. "Okay."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." we did our little ceremony and I started to sing.


	3. Reach for the Stars

**(A/N: This is a long one because I wanna make it up for the ratio of the storyline to the song lyrics. Oh, there are many songs in this chapter because this is finally the _audition!_ WOOT WOOT! Anyways, R&R, my loyal chunkies! :D)**

**NEW CHAPTER AHEAD. CONTINUE? [yes][no]**

**KeySTAR **

**...chapter 3: Reach For The Stars...**

**~Roxas~**

* * *

I sat beside her in my bedroom as we both watched the starry night sky. She was singing, and her voice was beautiful. She finished her last line of the song, and turned her head to smile her cute innocent smile. I smiled back. She was beautiful.

Look at how it was, we're in a room together at night, singing, staring at the stars. Sigh, wasn't it romantic? Err I mean.. Wasn't it... Nice?

We're not "together" together. We're just... sitting together.

And yes, I am a hopeless romantic. No, boys can be hopeless romantics too, girls. Just so you know.

"What time do you usually sleep?" I asked, curious. Naminé looked at me weird, and smiled.

The platinum blonde chuckled. "Well, depends. I usually sleep at about... 11, but if there's something special happening, I would stay up until three."

"Does that mean that I'm special?" I asked, looking at the wall clock.

"What?" the girl asked, turning for a glance at the wall clock. It read 1:30. "Ahh sh— I better get goin'!" Naminé grabbed her stuff and ran out of the room.

She didn't even let me send her home...

I shouldn't have asked her the question, so she would just stay with me until morning. I walked over to my bedroom door and reached for the knob, but before I took a single hand on it, it flung open furiously. Behind the door was Naminé, touching her messed up hair and reached for my hand. She inserted something into my hand and smiled sheepishly.

"See you at audition!" And she left. I closed the door in front of me and jumped into my bed. The piece of paper was scrumbled, and it read:

**(541) 754-2208** | **CALL ME!**

Hmm... It was her number...

...

"Mom," I called, walking into the living room, "can I use the basement today?"

"Why?" Dad barked, inserting himself into the conversation.

"For..." Trying to think of an excuse, I slowed down, accidentally making it suspicious. "a studying course with my friends..."

"For what." My dad asked. Why are dads always strict, unlike moms?!

Somehow my brain malfunctioned and made me blurt it all out. "I'm auditioning for the bands tomorrow, and I made a deal with Naminé to audition together!" I quickly frowned and scratched the back of my head.

"Oh. Well..." My dad thought aloud...

"Yes!" Everyone turned to look at mom. "Finally, someone decided to be my singer descendant!"

"Mom, it's just a high school band!" I said, blushing.

"Well, I started my career with high school band, so... yeah."

"Roxas, last night, why was Naminé there till morning?" Dad asked, making me flinch. They probably thought we did something... Nasty.

"I told you, we were talking about audition."

"Were you having fun~?" Larxene teased.

"Yeah... N-No! I mean... Yes, but not in that... way."

"Aww Roxie found a girlfriend!"

"No I didn't! It was just the first day of school!"

"Blah blah blah~"

And the conversation ended with a smack on the head.

...

"What should we sing?" I asked. We were in the basement, trying to find a good song to sing in the audition.

"Must it be a two-people song?" Naminé asked, typing aimlessly on her iPhone.

"Depends."

We haven't been able to find a song fit for the two of us. I've been on YouTube for about an hour and no fitting song was in sight.

"Can it be a Korean song?" The blond asked again. How can we use a Korean song in our school?

"Like what...?"

"I want nobody, nobody but you~!" she winked, pointing both her index fingers to me and clapping, the dance moves of the song.

"Really, Naminé? Really?"

"It's cute though."

"It's too girly, you want me to sing to that?"

The girl sighed. "Nevermind..."

Since Naminé thought of a silly idea for a Korean song, I'll go with mine. "Hey Naminé, ya think we could sing to a Japanese song?"

"What Japanese song?"

"AN AN AN tottemo daisuki DORAEMON!" she slapped my arm lightly and laughed.

"I found a song on YouTube, and it's sung by one of my most favorite singers." Naminé suggested.

"Really?" I asked. "What is it?" My blonde companion nodded and jerked her head to her MacBook. She pressed play and the song started to stream.

As soon as the song ended, I nodded my head in amusement, but then shook my head.

"What's wrong?" Naminé asked worriedly. "Couldn't you sing that song?"

"I couldn't." she frowned. "Couldn't resist!" We both laughed.

I reached for my guitar, and Naminé reached for hers. We started to sing harmoniously.

...

The auditorium was filled with people, many of which are signing up for band. I sat next to my partner, Naminé, in two of the many seats of the huge room. We each have our name tags and number tags on our chests, and they read "13." I guess we were the thirteenth up.

"Good morning everyone!" The announcer announced and silence was poured into the auditorium. "Welcome to the audition for this year's Band class. We will audition you guys, and you will be separated into bands of three to six members. You can come up here individually or in groups, we don't mind, and do anything: Dance, Sing, Play, Rap, anything that goes along appropriately with the audition. Five of us judges will be judging by a score out of ten, one being the lowest and ten being the highest. Good luck on your auditions. Thank you."

The first seven people went really well, and I clapped for all of them. The eighth competitors were two people with the number 8 badges on their chests. They looked up at us and smiled as we clapped for them. Xion and Axel were the eighth competitors.

"I didn't know Axel could sing..." Namine whispered from the seat next to me.

"Neither did I!" The couple sat with the Piano, probably singing a duet. Axel started first, with his surprisingly good voice.

_"Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_  
_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_  
_When our friends talk about you, all that it does is just tear me down_  
_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_It all just sounds like oooooh ._  
_Too young, too dumb to realize_  
_That I should 've bought you flowers_  
_And held your hand_  
_Should 've gave you all my hours_  
_When I had the chance_  
_Take you to every party_  
_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_  
_Now my baby's dancing_  
_But she's dancing with another man"_

Everyone clapped as soon as Xion's part came up. Their piano skills were great, their voices were even better.

_"Your pride, your ego, your needs, and your selfish ways_  
_Caused a nice young love like me to walk out your life_  
_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess we made, ohhhhhhh_  
_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like oooooh_  
_Too young, too dumb to realize_  
_That you should've bought me flowers_  
_And held my hand_  
_Should've gave me all your hours_  
_When you had the chance_  
_Take me to all the parties_  
_Cause all I wanted to do was dance_  
_Now baby I'm dancing,_  
_But I'm dancing with another man"_

At the end of the epic performance, everyone clapped furiously, and Xion burst into tears. I don't know why though. Axel pulled her into an embrace and walked out the next person up was wearing a black cloak with the hoods up. The person, judging by the flat chest, _he_, walked up the stage with a blue ukulele. He had a number 9 badge on his flat chest. He removed his hoodie and the mullet was flung back. The dirty blonde was smiling.

Demyx.

"Whenever you're ready, dude." The announcer yelled from the back, and the judges clapped their hands. We followed. Demyx strummed his Ukulele and started to sing.

_"Hey, hey, hey_

_Your lipstick stains _  
_On the front lobe of my left side brains_  
_I knew I wouldn't forget you, _  
_And so I let you go and blow my mind_  
_Your sweet moonbeam, _  
_The smell of you in every single dream, I dream_  
_I knew when we collided, _  
_You're the one I have decided _  
_Who's one of my kind_

_Hey soul sister, _  
_Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, _  
_The way you move ain't fair, you know!_  
_Hey soul sister, _  
_I don't want to miss a single thing you do, _  
_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_  
_Tonight"_

The audition was getting on pretty well, until it was our turn. "Ready?" I asked my partner.

"Ready." We walked onto the stage, and the crowd cheered and applauded. The Judges smiled and said through the microphone.

"Name?"

"Roxas""Namine" we replied.

"Grade?"

"Freshman." we said in unison.

"Good luck" he said, and we were both equiped with our guitars. We looked at each other, nodded, and smiled. The song was officially starting.

_"Do you hear me,_  
_I'm talking to you_  
_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_  
_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying"_

_"Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
_I feel your whisper across the sea_  
_I keep you with me in my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard"_

_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again__"_

_"They don't know how long it takes_  
_Waiting for a love like this_  
_Every time we say goodbye_  
_I wish we had one more kiss_  
_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will"_

_"Lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday"_

_"And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
_To an island where we'll meet_  
_You'll hear the music fill the air_  
_I'll put a flower in your hair"_

_"Though the breezes through the trees_  
_Move so pretty you're all I see_  
_As the world keeps spinning round_  
_You hold me right here right now"_

_"I'm lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday"_

"Well done, you two." The judge said as the song ended, and we thanked him. "You were really good. Are you guys couples?"

We both blushed a deep shade of red. "No." I said. "We're best friends since we were little kids, but got separated when Namine moved here four years ago."

"Aww that's so romantic. Anyways, let's see your scores. You got an 8.5, a 10.0, a 9.5, a 9.5, and a 10.0, with the average of 9.5!" We bowed. "You will be given with the results the next day, so good luck." He gave us a thumbs up, and we walked off stage.

...

"You were GREAT!" Axel exclaimed as we walked down the streets. The five of us were walking to and from school together everyday since the first day of school. The morning breeze permeated the air as we laughed and talked about stuff.

"Yeah, you really are." The ravenette said humbly. She was strangely quiet since the audition yesterday. I wonder what was wrong with her.

As we walked into the school, students were roaming around the hallway, and a huge group of people were crowded around a white bulletin board on Hallway B. Naminé and I barged into the crowd. Guess what we found? The team arrangements! The result was:

**Band AB: Roxas, Naminé, Demyx, Xion, Axel  
****Band A: Haruki, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Yuuki  
****Band B: Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Vanitas  
****Band O: Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Rinoa, Lightning**

I was shocked when I heard Naminé gasp. She walked out of the crowd furiously and took out her phone. I followed.

"HARUKI!" She screamed into the phone, which was in speaker phone. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were in the audition?! But you—"

"Tidus, did we go to the audition? Nami, dear, we didn't go to the audition."

"You came— wait, MOM!? Oh. Sorry~" She hung up the phone and smiled.

"Anything wrong?" I knew exactly what was wrong.

"Nothing, hehehe" she held up her phone and took a snapshot of the poster. "C'mon guys, let's get goin'!"

...

The school moved band members, student councils, and sport players into the Inn. The people were moved into different inns depending on the skills and talent. There were three inns total: The Legacy Inn, The Elegant Inn, and The Royal Inn. The Legacy Inn is just the forced ordinary students that were in either the band, the sports, or the student council. The Elegant Inn is an even better one, the ones that are well-trained and is fairly good at things reside there. The Royal Inn is the best one of them all, it has the most talented and skilled students there. Axel and Xion were chosen to stay at the Elegant Inn, but I was in the Royal Inn. Luckily, Naminé and Demyx were there too, so there weren't anything to worry about. At the Royal Inn, we each have a kingsize bed, a huge bedroom, a private bathroom, a living room, and a small homey kitchen. There were two glass windows and an enormous balcony that were almost connected to the one in the other room. Naminé lived next to me, and on the other side of her was Demyx. On my other side, a junior girl named Yuuki lived, and on her other side was Naminé's brother Haruki.

After I finished unpacking my bags, my phone rang. I looked at the Caller ID: Cloud Strife.

"Roxas, are you settled?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just finished. Was planning to go to the café afterwards."

"Oh, the café. Be sure to eat and sleep well. Behave, Roxas!" He smiled even though I didn't see his face.

"Ok, sure. Bye, Dad!" I hung up, smiling. I slid my door open and walked into the balcony. This Inn was even better than my house itself, considering the fact that I lived by myself in the inn.

The afternoon breeze blew through the air, and I looked to my right. There she was, my childhood friend. "Roxas!" Naminé yelled through the gust of wind, smiling. Her platinum hair was borne on the wind, flowing beautiful in light shades of blonde. "Roxas, let's go to the café!"

"Yeah, I was thinking of inviting you there." I said. "Meet you in 5 minutes!" I smiled and walked into my room.

I was living in a paradise.

* * *

**(A/N: Finally! Just so you know, the school takes up the _whole island_, which is about 36 square kilometers. Big, right? The whole island is a city, and the city is part of the school. The map, the inn, the characters, and other descriptive artworks will be available to you later, so please wait and imagine it in your head for the time being. Also, if you noticed, the 'e' in 'Namine' is varied across the chapters. It was because I was only able to go on my computer at certain times, and at other times when I feel like writing, I use my tablet, so... yeah. I was floating aimlessly while I was writing this chapter and the next chapter. Oh, Namine's number was made up. The songs in this chapter are:  
**

**-"When I Was Your Man" (and a female version lyrics made by Madilyn Bailey on YouTube) by Bruno Mars  
-"Hey Soul Sister" by Train  
-"Lucky" by Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat  
-"Price Tag" by Jessie J (Though it wasn't shown in this or the last chapter, Namine sang this in Roxas's room.)**

**In this fanfiction, Xion was modeled and written after my friend Rinkishika. Be sure to check her channel, follow, favorite, read, and review! Prepare for the fluff, guys. Alright, I need this to be published as soon as possible, so goodbye, my lovely chunkies!)  
**


	4. Advisor!

**{A/N: New chapter layout. YAY!  
****I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I was so very busy, with finals and missing works, and events. It drives me crazy, and I keep reminding myself about KeySTAR. Also, if you have any suggestions, ideas, or requests for this story, please speak up. I am willing to make friends! Cx  
****TRUST ME from this chapter onwards, the contents will improve. Trust me. This chapter will be better than chapters 1, 2, and 3.  
****This story would be easier to read if it is in 1/2-page format.}**

**NEW CHAPTER AHEAD. CONTINUE? [yes][no]**

* * *

**KeySTAR**

**.::Four::. _Supervisor_****_!_**

**~Namine~**

* * *

I opened up the door to the club room. The school had given us a training room for each band since two days ago. Our room was stationed at the very end of the Music hall. It was a big, L-shaped room, with windows on two sides of the room. Upon opening the door, which was at the very top of the L-shape, the blue bench sat quietly across the chalkboard, which was beside the door. To the right of the door was a portable, four-wheeled whiteboard that was blocking the huge built-in bookshelf. At the base of the L-shaped room was a big rectangular table that could fit at most six people. Now at the bottom of the L-shape was a cabinet, a damn large shelf, a sink, and a door to the storage room.

It was actually our third time practicing here, and from today onwards, we were going to be coming to this room everyday after school.

I quietly and carefully walked into the room, closing the door behind me. I realized I was the first one here, since no other noice was heard, other than my own breathing.

As I put my blue schoolbag on the bench alongside Gitah (my lovely guitar), a voice chuckled from the corner of the room, making me jump a feet above the ground.

"Hey Shion-chan." I smiled. The ravenette looked up and stared at me, pausing to think about something.

"Hey." Xion returned the smile. I arched my back and stretched my arm, falling over onto the floor.

"So hot!" I complained, pointing out about how the weather was. No, I wasn't talking about _Xion_! I wasn't talking about _me_! I was talking about the _weather_! I sat up and drooled, making a lazy sound as I got onto my knee. I yawned, until I noticed that Xion was looking through something, some kind of... book. "What're you looking at?" I asked.

"I found something fun." She replied enthusiastically. The book was slid into my reach, and Xion opened it up onto a certain page. "Look."

"What's this?"

"I discovered this in a box that Demyx found the other day." She said, as I looked through the photo album. There were pictures of a few girls with strongly highlighted hair, pink, purple, green, blue. At the bottom of a picture was the word _YuRiPa_ that was roughly written in ink. "I guess these are old pictures of the AB bands."

My eyes grew wide in amusement. "Ah, this is really something."

"Makes you wonder how old the band really is, huh?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah!"

At the bottom of the text was another picture of three girls. The one in the middle was a girl with shoulder-length brown hair with pink highlights, with a long braid at the back. She had thick eyeliners and mascara, and wore a long blue ear monstrosities. The girl on the left had long blonde hair tied up with a blue bandana. She had beads and braids everywhere, and wore green and black make-up. The girl on the right had short gray hair and purple highlights and make-up. She wore and extra thick eyeliner and purple and red lipstick. These people are really punky. At the bottom of the picture were the names of the girls.

**From left to right: Rikku, Yuna, and Paine from YuRiPa**

* * *

"There you go, Nami-san-chan!"

"Mom, stop calling me that!" I half whispered half shouted. She nodded. Mom was working for the school, and so does Dad. Mom was the music teacher of Twilight Town High School and one of its alumni. She's always polite, and she's so beautiful that all the girls in the school wants to take pictures with her. She's always kind to people, and she was respected by all the people.

"Oh, you were cut by a guitar string right?" She asked, touching my fingers.

"Yeah," I muttered.. _She has a really nice dress on today_, I thought.

Mom touched my fingers again. "Still no good. You'll cut your fingers again with skin like this."

"ahh?" I mumbled, a little taken by surprise.

"It'll happen a lot, but soon your skin will harden and you'll be able to play well. It happens to everyone." She smiled.

"I see..." I trailed off. "Eh? Do you happen to play guitar, Hara-sensei?" I don't actually know anything about her, since she's so busy with schoolwork and fangirls.

"Call me 'mom'," she spoke. "And no, my friend used to." As she finished her sentence, she tilted her head to the side and her eyes sparkled. A person came at sat next to her. It's an office, for Gitah's sake. I shouldn't really be here.

"Good morning, Yuna-chan!" They person said.

"Good morning!" She replied.

_I really need to go..._ I thought.

"Take care!" She blessed, and walked off.

As I walked out of the room, I tripped. Again. Well, at least I'm not badly injured, just a little bumpy.

"Nami-san-chan!" a person called from the distance. I turned back, nd approaching me was Demyx.

"Demmy, stop calling me that." I demanded in a straight and stern voice.

"She's so prettayy" he said, drooling.

"Oh you mean Hara-sensei?" I asked. The blond nodded. "She sure is."

He chuckled.

"Anyway, where were you before that?" I asked, curious.

"O-Oh, Xion asked me to go request some stage time for the school festival on December, but they denied me since the AB band wasn't really recognized as an official band yet."

"Oh, I see.." I said, smiling my usual happy-go-lucky smile. We continued to walk for about twenty seconds until I stopped and my smile faded. My face was like a Bella Swan. "Eh?"

* * *

"NOT RECOGNIZED AS AN OFFICIAL BAND YET?!" Xion screamed right into Demyx's face.

"Yeah, seems like it." Demyx replied, picking his nose. What a dirty scum.

"I thought we had enough members," Roxas said, plucking on his guitar. He was kind of annoyed by Xion's constant screaming. Well I do too.

"It was supposed to be," Axel said, hitting rapidly onto his drum set. I came out of the storage room with Yakisoba ready to eat. The food on the table was set, and we were ready for snack time. Everyone's eyes diverted from each other and stared at the food. We started to eat.

"Anyway," Roxas started. "Is it okay for us to eat in this room like this? I mean, won't the teachers be coming to check? And what about these beautiful china!?"

Xion laughed. "They didn't say so, so there's nothing for us to worry about."

The door creaked open, and into the room came Rinkishika, the girl with short black hair and blue glasses. She's one of the students in the student council.

"'Sup guys!" she greeted.

"Ricchan!" Xion yelled, and hugged the girl. "Band AB isn't recognized as an official band yet!"

"I know," she said, out of breath. Xion finally let go. "Where's your application form?"

"What application form?" Xion asked.

"'WHAT APPLICATION FORM' YOU SAY?!" Axel yelled furiously while hitting Xion in the head. "You said you were going to fill it out, then you threw it away!"

Rinkishika sighed. "You guys. Fine, I'll deal with it." Ten eyes were directed straight at Rinkishika's way. She took out an application form, filling out each and every section, one by one. "Band... A.. B. Five members. Roxas Park, Namine Hara, Demyx Aoki, Nakano Xion, Axel Winchester. Advisor." She looked up from the paper and turned to me. "Now, who's your faculty advisor?"

"Advisor?!" we asked in unison.

* * *

"Who should it be?" I asked myself. I was in my bedroom in the Inn, listening to music and listing some stuff onto a sheet of paper. All we need is a band name and a faculty advisor. There aren't many people much.

1. **Shiki Misaki**: She is the school's Arts teacher. She specializes in arts and crafts, and has a nice and creative mind.**  
**

2. **Xehanort Dakunessu**: He is the master in Psychology and has a really persuasive way of talking.**  
**

3. **Lulu**** Bom Haru**: She is the school's swimming teacher and is Demyx's aunt. She is really good in harp and flute, and she is the school's counselor.**  
**

4. **Yuna Hara**: She is _my_ mom and the school's Music teacher. Due to her adorable face and graceful manners, She is popular among both students and teachers. She has a beautiful singing voice and instrumental technique.

I heard a my phone vibrate. It was a text message.

**_I think Yuna-chan-sensei would be the greatest advisor, we asked all the other teachers and they were all occupied!_**_ **-Roxas**_

* * *

I ran down the school hallway the next day, crying out my mom's name.

"Yuna! Yuna! Mom! Mummy! Mom!"

"Yes, Nami-chan?"

"Yuna-chan-san-sensei!" I cried. "Please become the faculty supervisor of Band AB!"

"Wait, wait, wait." She said, waving both her hands in front of her face as all the members of Band AB appeared behind me. "You still don't have an advisor?"

"You're the only one we can ask, Misaki-sensei and the others are busy!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry. I'd love to help you guys out, but I'm already supervising the Violin Club. I can't handle two at once."

"Please!" Xion screamed, holding the paper up towards Hara-sensei's face. "We'll practice on our own! We won't ask too much time from you! You just have to write your name here and sign it! See? Isn't it easy?"

"W-W-Wait!" She whispered out loud. She looked at my puppy dog eyes. I looked at her eyes and questioned.

"You're an alumna here, right?" I asked.

"E-Eh? Yes." She answered.

"We were looking through the old Band AB photo album earlier-"

"Wha-?!" She froze, shocked.

"Is something wrong, Yuna-chan-sensei?" Roxas asked, poking her shoulder.

"W-Where is that Album." She asked, looking away.

"Eh?" I moaned.

"It's in the club room." Xion replied.

"I see.." Sensei kept walking away from us, and headed up the stairs. She walked aimlessly across the Music hall, and into the Band AB club room. As we reached the club room, we stopped in our track. "I'd never thought..."

"Huh?" We all looked at each other as Hara-sensei flipped the book open.

She turned to us and we kinda noticed that she was blushing so hard from embarrassment. She bowed, and we were so shocked. "Please, I'll be your advisor!"

"HA?!"

"I was once in the Band AB." She took out a picture and sent it to us. "I was the lead vocalist. I was a really bad student, and I want to forget my past. Please, I'll be your advisor!"

* * *

It was already two months since Mom became our supervisor. She's been here because of my Yakisoba though. She loves my Yakisoba.

"So..." Yuna-chan-sensei started. "Who's the drummer?"

Axel raised his hands. "MEMEMEME! playing the keyboard is so hard, and the guitar drives me crazy."

"Okay...?" Yuna said. "Keyboard?"

Xion raised feet, her hands were busy with Yakisoba. Once she finished her Yakisoba, she started to talk. "I've been playing the keyboard since I was eight, I even won awards!" Yuna, Axel, and Xion started blabbering, and Roxas and Demyx were sleeping. I started to get annoyed, so I plugged Gitah, my electric guitar, to the amplifier and strummed a chord-

"SHUUUTTTT UUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Mom shrieked in her RockN'Roll voice. I was very taken by surprise, and I collapsed onto the floor, covering my ears.

An hour later, I recovered from my crying state, and talked to the others like normal. The only thing was that I lost my voice.

"So..." Yuna-chan-sensei started again. "The only spot for the vocalist is Rokusasu-kun, so- Roxas!"

Roxas fainted.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**{****A/N:**** Again, I am so sorry for not updating. Really. Here's the fourth chapter.}**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED**


	5. Lyrics!

**{A/N: I wanted to make up to how long I updated the last chapter, so here's chapter five!  
Also, _specialsnowflake13_ and _YuiHirasawaChan_ noted that this fic was based off of the anime _K-ON!_. Yes it is! I love the series, and I wanted to make something out of it. Here's the KingdomHearts-ON! for you!}**

Again, this fic will be more pleasing to the eye with the 1/2-page format.

**NEW CHAPTER AHEAD CONTINUE? [yes][no]**

_**ENJOI.**_

* * *

**KeySTAR**

**.::Five::. _Lyrics!_**

**~Namine~**

* * *

It was already two months since Mom became our supervisor. We were thinking about participating the school festival, which was a month away from now. Well, if you're confused, I'll explain it to you.

The first day of freshman school was in Mid-August, and we auditioned at around late August, I think. Our highschool includes freshman grade (10th grade) to senior grade (12th grade), since middle school covers seventh, eighth, and ninth grade. We were accepted into Band AB at around that time. We moved into our Inns around the first week of September, and we got our own club room a week later. That's when Mom became our supervisor and was invited into the Yakisoba eating group. It was already Mid-November, and the school festival was about a month away from now.

Alright! That pretty sums up the whole story, right? I hope you're getting me though.

* * *

_Thomp, Thomp, Thomp! _

We were running through the halls, and our destination was the student council club room. Xion, as the band president, ordered Roxas and I to request some stage time for the school festival.

"Again?" You would say. Yes, again. Shin-chan (Xion) lost the application form, and she does not know what was required for the performance. Roxas and I ran as fast as we could down the stairs, from the fifth floor to the third floor, out to the lawn, into another building, up the stairs, into the fourth floor, into the student council club room, and into the student council club room.

I felt like I have been repeating things a lot lately.

We burst into the room like how actors and actresses jumps onto the stage.

"Rinki-san!" I shouted.

"We came to request stage time!" Roxas followed.

We looked around the room. It was a with four equal walls, with tables arranged into a U-shape. There was a chalkboard, and a large window on one side of the room. Out the window was a balcony, a huge balcony where you could fit about ten people onto it. The room was empty, but the air conditioner was on. We looked at each other and shrugged.

As we turned and walked away, the glass door to the balcony was slid open, and Rinkishika came out with a boy and a girl. The boy appears to be a rather heavy-set boy with light skin, brown eyes, and curly black hair and eyebrows. He held his hair up using a black headband with grey lining. He wore a short-sleeved, white shirt with dark cuffs underneath a red jersey with black and white lining. The jersey sports a black silhouette of a seemingly skeletal dog with three bones above it. He also wears blue pants, blue and white shoes with grey soles, and a purple bandana around his neck.

The girl had bright green eyes, soft peach-colored skin, and brown hair. Her hair sticks out on the sides and two strands of hair fall from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders. Her clothing has a Summer feel to it, consisting of an orange tank-top with a white floral design at the bottom, khaki-colored capri pants, and orange socks with white hems. She also wears cream, black and yellow shoes with black laces. She also wears a beaded, sky blue bracelet on her right wrist and a black necklace decorated with a spherical, sky blue charm.

"Oh hey, Roxas, Namine!" called out Rinki-san. "What's the matter?"

We looked at each other for a moment, and turned back to the Ravenette. "We wanted to request some stage time." I explained.

"Shin-chan lost the application form _again_, and-" Roxas was interrupted.

"S-Shin-chan?" asked the girl with brown hair.

"O-Oh! Xion." Roxas continued. "Anyway, she lost the application form, and she wanted to know what was required for the performance."

"Oh, I got an application form right here." the girl said and pulled out a paper from her binder. "I'm Olette, and this is Pence." She pointed to the man as he bows. "I'm the president of the student council. Here's the application form. After you filled out the information, you need to get your advisor to sign your paper. You're a band, right?"

"Y-yes." I replied.

"Well then. All you need is an advisor, a band name, and the name of the song, and then send it to us. Then you're all set!"

"Thanks!" We both said as we hugged the three student council members. We grabbed the paper, bowed, and returned to our long journey back to the club room.

"Did you get that?" Roxas asked.

"Ah, no."

"Lawl, me neither."

* * *

"Ahnyeong~!" Roxas sing-songed as we followed each other into the club room.

"Ohayo~!" I followed.

"Ohayo~!" the others replied. Well, Japanese is used more often here at school than Korean. Sorry, Roxas! **{A/N: The school is an island located between Japan and Korea}**

For the first time, the room was occupied by all the members plus advisor. But the only thing is that they're actually... arguing over something right now.

"Hey, I want the Yakisoba!" said the guy with shiny red hair, also known as the one and only Axel.

"I asked first, dumbass!" yelled the opinionated club leader, Shin-chan.

"Says the girl with the lowest grade in class!" taunted Demyx.

"That has _nothing _to do with Yakisoba!" Xion pouted. ( =3=)

"I'll have the Yakisoba!" yelled our advisor, Yuna. "Because I'm the teacher and advisor!" Sigh, where had the polite, adorable Hara-sensei gone?

"W-Wait!" I said. "Everyone will have the Y-Yakisoba!"

"No, _I_ want the Yakisoba!" yelled Demyx.

I turned to my right, and Roxas was laughing his ass off. He was taking a video of the fight with his phone.

"Psst, Roxas!" I whispered. "Help!" There was no answer.

Those guys were still fighting. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed. "EVERYONE GETS THE YAKISOBA, OR WE'LL BAN THE YAKISOBA FOREVER!"

The room fell silent. I decided I'd rather go prepare the Yakisoba than just standing here, so I took off into the storage room.

* * *

Why am I always stuck with the dirty job?

Well, thinking of a band name and writing the lyrics to the song isn't dirty, but I'm the only one doing the job.

So here I am, sitting on the balcony of my Inn as usual, helplessly trying to figure out where in this freakin' world I could go to gain the ability to write awesome music and lyrics. I mean, why can't Demyx do it?

The autumn breeze filled the air as my platinum blonde hair was blown borne in the wind. The sky was turning dark, and the sun was setting a deep shade of red. The trees were limp and bald, as the dry brown leaves piled up, covering the fresh dirt. November in Twilight Town High School island was the best time of the year. As sunset turned into dusk, the stars started popping and twinkling and permeating the night sky.

The table that was sitting in the huge balcony vibrated. I looked up; it was my phone. I picked it up and checked, turned out I got a text message.

_**Is writing music fun? Hahaha, wish we could help. Will we eat Yakisoba again tomorrow? Well, we'll be waiting for you guys! -Demyx**_

Yakisoba? Damn, I'm hungry.

First, the band name.

What should be the band name?

I looked at random things, and mixed names up. After listing a couple of names down, I started to search for something I could sing about.

_Boku no Yakisoba~ _  
_Boku no oishi yakisoba~ _  
_Anoajiwa wasureranainda~!_

No, that sounds stupid. But yeah, I kept it anyways.

* * *

"So, you got the Lyrics?" asked Xion.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Let me see!" yelled Axel.

"No!" I screamed.

"Just a peek?" asked Roxas.

"No!"

"I'm your best friend!" yelled Demyx.

"But I'm your second best friend!" cried Xion.

"Garrgrghhh JUST GIMME THE LYRICS!" Hara-sensei snapped as she stole the notepad from my hand. All the other people looked at the contents.

"Ermm... Namine?"

"You wrote this?"

"The hell is this?!"

"No way!"

"Y-You don't like it?" I asked.

"N-No! It's just... fluffy."

"Oh."

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**{A/N: This chapter is a bit short, so I'm sorry :P Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone!}**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED**


End file.
